Nathanel Alimi
[[Fichier:Nathanel_Alimi.png|thumb|184px|Nathanel Alimi [https://www.rsdoublage.com/sons/alimi_nathanel.mp3 Écoutez sa voix sur RS Doublage]]] Nathanel Alimi est un acteur et directeur artistique français. Essentiellement actif dans le doublage, il est notamment la voix française de Logan Lerman, Nathaniel Buzolic mais aussi celle de Christopher Mintz-Plasse. Voxographie Cinéma Films * Logan Lerman dans : ** Ultimate Game (2009) : Simon Silverton ** Percy Jackson : Le Voleur de foudre (2010) : Percy Jackson ** Percy Jackson : La Mer des monstres (2013) : Percy Jackson ** Noé (2014) : Cham ** Fury (2014) : Norman Ellison ** Sydney Hall (2017) : Sydney Hall ** Sgt. Stubby : An American Hero (2019) : Robert Conroy * Anton Yelchin dans : ** Star Trek (XI) (2009) : Pavel Chekov ** Star Trek Into Darkness (2013) : Pavel Chekov ** Star Trek : Sans limites (2016) : Pavel Chekov * Harry Melling : ** The Musketeers (2016) : Bastien ** La Ballade de Buster Scruggs (2018) : l'Artiste ** A la croisée des mondes (2019) : Syssellman * Cooper Andrews : ** The Walking Dead : Jerry ** S.W.A.T : Reggie Lee ** NCIS Los Angeles : Matt Saplou * Robin Lord Taylor : ** Alex Schneider dans Assassinat d'un président ** Punky dans Step Up 3D * Nate Hartley : ** Mike dans Les Grands Frères (2008) ** Aaron dans Hannah Montana (2009) * Kyle Gallner : ** Colin Gray dans Jennifer's Body (2009) ** Quentin Smith dans Les Griffes de la nuit (2010) * Michael Rivera : ** Ajax dans Fighting (2009) ** Dominic dans Un flic pour cible (2012) * Callan McAuliffe : ** Sam Spellman dans Numéro quatre (2011) ** Jay Gatsby jeune dans Gatsby le Magnifique (2013) * Randy Wayne : ** Brandon dans Dance Battle: Honey 2 (2011) ** Matt dans True Blood (2011) * Manish Dayal : ** Devon Pravesh dans The Resident (2018) ** Clark dans L'Apprenti sorcier (2010) ** Rishi Parayan dans Les Experts * Nate Hartley : ** Mike dans Les Grands Frères (2008) ** Aaron dans Hannah Montana (2009) * Jeremy Howard dans : ** Ninja Turtles (2014) : Donatello ** Ninja Turtles 2 (2016) : Donatello * Mike Erwin : Bruce Banner jeune dans Hulk (2003) * Andres Gertrudix : Javier dans El Bola (2003) * Erik Walker : Bully dans Braquage à l'italienne (2004) * Jonah Hill : l'acheteur d'Ebay dans 40 ans, toujours puceau (2005) * Shane Smith : Justice jeune dans Réussir ou Mourir (2006) * Ralph Ting : Toshi dans Toi, moi et Dupree (2006) * Rice Track : lui-même dans Rize (2006) * Antonio Garcia : Miguel dans Écrire pour exister (2007) * Jules Sitruk : Didier Revol dans Son of Rambow (2008) * Alex Kaluzhsky : George dans L'Attaque du métro 123 (2009) * Cung Le : Manh dans Pandorum (2009) * Johnny Simmons : Ryan Brewer dans The Greatest (2009) * Nelson Franklin : Comeau dans Scott Pilgrim (2010) * Jake Abel : Brian Nelson dans Lovely Bones (2010) * Markiss McFadden : Baby Face dans Transformers 3 (2011) * Brad Bukauskas : Slater dans SWAT Fire Fight (2011) * Mason Lee : Teddy Srisaï dans Very Bad Trip 2 (2011) * Jonathan Daniel Brown : J.B dans Projet X (2012) * 2012 : The Hit Girls : Tommy (Christopher Mintz-Plasse) * Clark Duke : Aaron Wiseberger dans Le mot de trop (2012) * Carlos Miranda : Rob dans The Bling Ring (2013) * Max Deacon : Donnie dans Black Storm (2014) * Ben Schwartz : Charles "Boner" Grodner dans This Is Where I Leave You (2014) * Kaleb King : Rory Pearson dans Men, Women and Children (2014) * Spencer Cyrus : Gauge dans Sexy Dance 5 (2014) Films d'animation * 2007 : La Ferme en folie : Riton et Goffer * 2010 : Cars Toon : Cranc * 2010 : Dragons : VarekDoublé par Christopher Mintz-Plasse dans la version originale. * 2010 : Harold et la Légende du Pikpoketos : Varek * 2011 : Dragons: Gift of the Night Fury : Varek * 2012 : L'Étrange Pouvoir de Norman : Alvin * 2012 : Le Livre des dragons : Varek * 2014 : Dragons 2 : Varek * 2014 :Dawn of the Dragon Racers : Varek Télévision Téléfilms * Zach Cregger : Cooper dans College (2010) * Stephen McDonald : Dylan Tucker dans Boy she met online (2010) * Joe Hartzler : Doc dans Headless Horseman (2010) * William Ellis : Wictor dans The Courageous Heart of Irena Sandler (2010) * Avan Jogia : Tajid dans Spectacular! (2010) * Scott Lyster (Kevin) dans À l'aube du dernier jour (2010) * Patrick Johnson : Brad dans L'Ange des neiges (Christmas Cupid) (2011) * Jake Gyllenhaal : lui-même dans Man vs. Wild (2011) * Evan Williams : Mark Robertson dans On strike for christmas (2012) * Austin Butler : Zach Garvey dans The Bling Ring (2012) Séries télévisées * Nathaniel Buzolic : ** Kol Michaelson dans Vampire Diaries (2012) ** Dean Stravos dans Pretty Little Liars (2014) ** Kol Michaelson dans The Originals (2014) ** David Lassiter dans Supernatural (2014) * Jesse James : ** Lucas Hodge dans Mentalist (2010) ** Zal dans Mad Men (2013) ** Chino dans Whishin and Hopin (2015) * Luke Mitchell : ** Will Benjamin dans H2O (2010) ** Lincoln dans Marvel : Les Agents du SHIELD (depuis 2015) * Brandon Jones : ** Charlie Russel dans Les Experts (2012) ** Moose dans Victorious (2013) * Jesse Gullion : officier Hammond dans Des jours et des vies * Tyler Blackburn : Jeff Feldman dans Cold Case : Affaires classées (2009) * Lewis Brown : Marlon dans US Marshals : Protection de témoins (2009) * Jason Dohring : Greg dans Party Down (2009) * Nicholas Braun : Michael dans Three Rivers (2010) * Jonathan Ragsdale : Barry dans Breaking Bad (2010) * Michael Rodrick : Jim Filmore dans Rizzoli and Isles (2010) * Mercer Boffey : Luka dans Ugly Betty (2009) * Bryson Gilreath : Bryson dans My life as Liz (2010) * Scotty Leavenworth : Will dans Forgotten (2010) * Jordan David : Edwin dans Esprits criminels (2010) * Alain Uy : Saw Maung dans The Philanthropist (2010) * Tariq Jordan : Teddy dans Londres, police judiciaire (2010) * Grant Alan : Officier Martin Williamson dans Les Experts : Miami (2010) * Diego Boneta : Javier Luna dans 90210 (2010) * Derrick Ling : Louis dans Rookie Blue (2010) * Keahu Kahuanui : Danny dans Teen Wolf (2011) * James Allen McCune : Jimmy dans The Walking Dead (2011) * Connor Jessup : Ben Mason dans Falling Skies (2011) * Gilbert Joseph : Rodriguez dans Rizzoli et Isles (2011) * Rick Gonzalez : Manny Aguilar dans Dark Blue (2011) * Eugene Simon : Lancel Lannister dans Le Trône de fer (2011) * Spencer Boldman : Bryce Johnson dans I'm in the Band : Ma vie de rocker (2011) * Trevor Morgan : Mike Wayne dans The Defenders (2011) * Alex Arsenault : Philomon dans Caprica (2011) * Cody Klop : James Rhymer dans Esprits criminels (2011) * Solomon Darsan : Burf dans Victorious (2012) * Brennan Mejia : Gabriel Ramos dans American Horror Story (2012) * Daniel Romer : Trumbull dans Supah Ninjas (2012) * Matthew David : Carter Campbell dans Esprits criminels (2012) * David Gelles (Darren Bickford) et Griffin Newman (Kev) dans New York, unité spéciale (2012) * Jeremy Jordan : Joey Castoro dans Elementary (2013) * Scott Lyster (Shane Colvin) dans Arrow (2013) * Harvey Guillen : Elijah dans Raising Hope (2013) * Ely Henry : Reggie dans Suburgatory (2013) * Harisson Thomas (Toby Whitewood) et Devon Werkheiser (Billy Walton) dans Esprits criminels (2013) * Anthony Del Rio : Angel Reyes dans Major Crimes (2013) * Cihangir Tohumcer : Con dans The Slap (2013) * Cameron Gharaee : Ahmed Al-Fayeed dans Tyrant (2014) * Danny Fischer : Hal Lockhart dans The Affair (2014) * Levi Meaden : A. J. Fielding dans The Killing (2014) * Adam Brody : Max dans Burning Love (2014) * Sean Mahaffey : Rory dans The Tomorrow People (2014) Séries d'animation * depuis 2013 : Dragons : Cavaliers de Beurk : Varek Direction artistique ; Films * 2015 : My Sweet Audrina * 2015 : American Girl: Grace Stars Up Sucess * 2016 : The Stepsister * 2016 : Last Chance for Christmas * 2016 : Pretty Little Addict * 2016 : Accidental Engagement * 2016 : All Things Valentine * 2016 : The Maid * 2016 : The Real MVP * 2016 : The Stepchild * 2016 : The Assistant * 2016 : You May Now Kill the Bride * 2016 : Christmas Land * 2016 : Alleycats * 2016 : Bridal BootCamp * 2016 : Remote Access * 2016 : My Summer Prince * 2016 : Anything for Love * 2016 : Displacement * 2016 : Save The Tiger * 2017 : Père et fille (2015) * 2017 : Little Girl Secret * 2017 : Cop and Half 2 ; Séries * 2017 : Taken (Europacorp) * 2017 : Notorious (Sony) * 2017 : Dorothy of Oz (Warner) * 2017 : Playground (Blackpills) * 2016 : Shoot the Messenger (Universal) * 2016 : Falling Water (Amazon) * 2016 : Pokémon Générations Voix-off * Voix attitrée de Percy Jackson : Le Voleur de foudre dans différents spots * Voix antenne de 2012 à 2014 de la chaine TV Cartoon Network * Voice-over pour MTV et Discovery Channel * Spots TV et Cinéma pour Redbull * Spots radios pour Skyrock * Spots radios pour La Banque Postale * Spots radios pour SFR * Spots radios pour Citroën * Spots publicitaire pour la chaine TV Cartoon Network et Canal J * Spots télé pour Heudebert, Nintendo DS, Quick, Actimel, RedBull, Nintendo, Mattel, etc... Notes et références Liens externes * Nathanel Alimi sur AlloCiné * Interview de Nathanel Alimi sur Loganlerman.fr * Voxographie détaillée de Nathanel Alimi sur RS Doublage * Voxographie partielle de Nathanel Alimi sur Doublagissimo * Voxographie sélective de Nathanel Alimi (séries) sur Doublage Séries Database #EkleguLightBox {display:none; background:#fff; opacity:1; position:fixed; top:10%; left:5%; width:290px; height:60px; z-index:1000; border:2px solid #000;margin: 0px; padding:10px; padding-top:5px;}#EkleguLightBox > dl {margin: 0px; padding:0px;}#EkleguLightBox > dl > dt {margin: 0px; padding:0px; padding-top:5px; font-family:'Times New Roman',serif; font-size:14px; color:black; line-height: 1.0; font-weight: bold; text-decoration: none; background: transparent;}#EkleguLightBox > dl > dd {margin: 0px; padding:0px; padding-top:2px; font-family:'Times New Roman',serif; font-size:14px; color:black; line-height: 1.0; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; background: transparent;} Alimi Nathanel Alimi Nathanel Catégorie:Date de naissance inconnue Alimi Nathanel